breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Breathe
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy seeks new employment; Gus navigates the fallout from Hector's collapse; Kim endeavors to support Jimmy in the wake of Chuck's death. |viewers = (live / total) 1.55m / 3.32m }} "Breathe" is the second episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-second episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a dark hospital room, Barry Goodman and Victor secretly examine Hector as Gus waits in the parking lot outside. When Barry is finished with his analysis, he goes down and reports to Gus that while Hector is no longer comatose, there is no telling when he will wake up or whether he will understand what's going on around him when he does. He further says that the hospital is doing the best it can, and that only an institution such as Johns Hopkins could give Hector better treatment. Barry asks whether a man like Hector doesn't deserve to be in this condition, but Gus insists that he alone gets to decide Hector's fate. Act I Kim is woken up early by the sound of Jimmy making orange juice in a juicer. He has scheduled a series of job interviews around Albuquerque all day and is eager to get started, despite having a meeting scheduled with Howard to discuss Chuck's will. Although Kim remarks that Jimmy doesn't have to start his job hunt so soon, he hurriedly leaves after fixing her breakfast. Kim is uneasy with Jimmy's behavior. When Manuel opens his upholstery shop, he finds Nacho inside waiting for him. Nacho tells his father that Hector's harassment is over, but Manuel gives his son the cold shoulder. Manuel silently removes Hector's drug money from a lockbox. Nacho collects it and turns to leave, but Manuel asks his son when he will be able to get out of his life of crime. Nacho tells him that he's "working on it." Jimmy goes to an interview for a sales position at Neff Copiers. In Mr. Neff's office, he notices a Hummel figurine that reminds him of Geraldine Strauss. Mr. Neff tells him that they belonged to his mother and that he keeps them for sentimental reasons. When Mr. Neff asks why he isn't a lawyer anymore, Jimmy deflects by telling a couple of lawyer jokes. The interview ends with Mr. Neff promising to contact Jimmy by the end of the week. However, Jimmy impulsively walks back into the office and makes a theatrical pitch about copiers. Impressed, Mr. Neff and his assistant, Henry, agree to hire him on the spot. Jimmy then expresses anger that they would be so naïve that they would hire him based on the pitch without properly vetting him. Jimmy turns down the job and leaves the store. Act II Mike is at the park with Kaylee when he gets a phone call summoning him to a meeting. He finds himself in a hotel conference room with Lydia, who questions him about his trip to the Madrigal warehouse in Las Cruces. She is worried that Mike's actions raise the risk of exposure, while Mike reasons that publicly performing his duties as Madrigal's security consultant reinforces his cover story. Mike further tells her that he plans to visit Madrigal's other seven terminals in the Southwest and do the same thing each time. Finding herself at an impasse with Mike, Lydia tells him that he still has Gus's respect and warns him not to lose it. At the hospital, Dr. Diseth nervously examines Hector while the Cousins stand guard silently in the room. The visit is interrupted by the sudden arrival of the hospital director, accompanied by Dr. Maureen Bruckner, a specialist from Johns Hopkins who has flown to Albuquerque to treat Hector after a "generous grant" that has been given to the hospital just today by one of its donors. Dr. Bruckner speaks Spanish to the Cousins and explains she is starting a new form of treatment which involves stimulating Hector's brain. After Nacho and Arturo arrive, Dr. Bruckner encourages the four men present to talk to Hector. The Cousins silently egg on the other two to do the talking. Arturo updates and unresponsive Hector on a turf dispute, while Nacho feigns support and tells him that he will "get past this and be stronger than ever." Act III Gus sweeps trash in the parking lot of his restaurant, waiting for Tyrus to come with an update. As he wonders why Tyrus is running late, he gets a phone call on his burner from Lydia, who is calling from the patio of the hotel where she's staying. She continues complaining about Mike, but Gus curtly ends the call when Tyrus finally shows up in his Cadillac. In Gus's office, Tyrus tells him about Hector's current treatment and prognosis, and hands him a manila envelope containing Hector's medical charts. Gus, apparently realizing something, tells Tyrus not to return to the hospital, but instead arrange a meeting with Victor. Kim arrives at HHM, where Howard is finishing his meeting with Rebecca and Julie. Kim learns that Jimmy will be allowed to search the remains of Chuck's house for keepsakes before the property is liquidated. He gives her an unopened personal letter from Chuck, a check for $5,000, the minimum amount necessary to prevent Jimmy from contesting the will, and a seat on the board of a scholarship committee in Chuck's name. Kim is incensed and, after Rebecca leaves, angrily lashes out at Howard for forcing Jimmy to suffer through these indignities. She further accuses him of being hurtful and self-serving in telling Jimmy about his theory that Chuck killed himself, pointing out that he never said the same thing to Rebecca. Kim tells Howard to stay away, leaving him alone in his office. Act IV Jimmy arrives home with Thai dinner, telling Kim that he has found a couple of promising job leads over the course of the day. Kim opts not to hand Jimmy the unopened letter from Chuck, while Jimmy doesn't go into detail about the job he rejected at Neff Copiers. After the two sit down to watch the film White Heat, they spontaneously make love on the couch. Later, Jimmy wakes up and browses through an online store, finding a Hummel figurine similar to Mr. Neff's that fetches for almost $9,000. Jimmy goes to the patio and phones Mike, leaving a voicemail telling him about a potential score. BCS 402 13.jpg BCS 402 14.jpg BCS 402 15.jpg Meanwhile, Nacho and Arturo arrive at the Los Pollos Hermanos chicken farm to collect their next pickup of drugs. Arturo resolves to pick up six bundles, reasoning that it's what Hector normally gets. However, when they go inside, Victor and Tyrus have only laid out five packets on the table, instead of six. Arturo insists on taking six, to which Victor counters that the boss he represents is on life support, so they can either take the five or walk away with nothing. A standoff ensues. Nacho brandishes his gun, at which point, Victor relents and give them the sixth bundle. As Nacho and Arturo walk back to their car outside, Arturo boasts about making Victor and Tyrus "piss in their pants." No sooner does he say this that Nacho sees shadows, realizing that they're not alone. Before he can react, Gus slips a plastic bag over Arturo's head, zip-tied around his neck, wrestles him to the ground, and hogties his hands and feet behind him with zipties with an assist from Victor. Several more of Gus's men draw their guns on Nacho and force him to watch his partner suffocate to death. As Arturo takes his last breaths, Gus turns to Nacho and tells him he knows what he did to Hector, but the Salamancas are not yet aware. He coldly asserts, "From now on, you are MINE." He then walks away, leaving Nacho to contemplate his dilemma. Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg Trivia * When Lydia calls Gus about Mike, she wears the same red-soled Christian Louboutin she wears in in Breaking Bad. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman * Poorna Jagannathan as Maureen Bruckner * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Andrew Friedman as Mr. Neff * Michael Naughton as Henry |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Audrey Moore as Julie * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * David DeLaO as Boss * Eric Steinig as Nick * John Jaret as Dr. Diseth * Amie MacKenzie as Hospital Administrator * Mikael Ayele as Orderly #1 * Daniel Pattison as Orderly #2 * Danett Hernandez as Desk Clerk |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music * "White Heat Theme" by Max Steiner (when Kim and Jimmy kiss on the couch) Memorable Quotes Videos Better_Call_Saul_S04E02_Breathe_-_Kim_shuts_Howard_(HD)|Kim shuts Howard Better_Call_Saul_S04E02_Clip_%27A_Dangerous_Lesson_From_Gus_Fring%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Nacho is forced to submit Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)